I'm Not Okay I Promise
by X-5 459 -Kavi
Summary: Based on My Chemical Romance's music video for the song I'm Not Okay I Promise .


Chapter 1

-Ray sat on the front steps of Gerard's house. Gerard sat a few steps down from him and leaned back, "I don't think I'm gonna pass Earth and Space Science this semester, Ray sighed. "What?" Gerard asked.

"You like D and D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangorlia, Harry Houdini and crocket. You can't swim, you can't dance, and you don't know karate. Face it, you're never gonna make it."

Gerard looked dramatically off in the distance, "I don't wanna to make, I just wanna..."

"Guys!" Abigail yelled.

Gerard turned, and Ray looked up. "What's up?" Ray asked.

"Have you guys seen Frankie? I have PANSY and he told me to meet him in the commons after school, but he's not there." Abigail revealed the long case she was carrying on her back, it was black and had silver sharpie all over it, telling that it was in fact PANSY, and indeed the property of Frank Iero.

She was in her school uniform. Which she completely hated. The plaid skirt irritated her. But she but up with it, and made it her own. Adding a colorful tie, that displayed the letters, F.T.W.W.W. (Fuck the Whole Wide World), and her signature fishnet stockings and black boots. That were, of course, untied.

Abigail is a freshman in most of Frank and Mikey's classes, because they are freshman too. She hangs out with all the guys though. Even Pete Wentz. Who's a senior with Ray and Bob. Gerard is a junior. She can play guitar as well as Frank, and knows base and drums. She can sing, but the guys have never heard her before, she's shyer than shit.

"I saw him walking with Mikey; I think they were going to the library. But it closed twenty minutes ago." Gerard replied.

Abigail stomped her foot, "Fuck!"

"Do you want me to take it, I'm gonna see him tonight for practice anyway?" Gerard asked.

Abigail shook her head, "No, I left Achilles in the garage on accident. He can use him for now, if he wants PANSY he's gonna have to come and get it."

Ray laughed, the looked at Abigail, "When were you in my garage?"

"Last night, I was helping Mikey put everything away." Abigail replied.

Ray nodded, "That lazy shithead! It was supposed to be his punishment for showing up late."

Abigail put a hand up, "That was my fault. He was helping me escape cheerleading try outs."

Gerard laughed, "So your mom's really gonna make you try out?"

Abigail nodded, "Yeah, I told her I'd rather die then wear a slutty ass skirt and wave pom-poms around. So she told me that if I didn't I wasn't going to band camp."

"Ouch, that's a low blow." Ray added. Abigail nodded.

"Why the hell are you in band anyway?" Gerard asked. Abigail didn't seem like the type of chick that took band. She seemed more like the kinda chick that didn't do any of her class work, and sat in the back of the class scratching bad words into the desks.

"Because, my sax is my life. Well, other than my art. And Achilles, and physics, and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're a nerd." Abigail flipped him off.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Way. We're starting swimming in gym. Toro, tell Frank he owes me twenty bucks." Abigail informed.

Abigail walked away. Gerard sighed, "Fuck!"

"What?" Ray asked.

"Swimming, with fuckin' Abigail!" Gerard informed.

Ray laughed, "Dude, why the fuck don't you just tell her you like her. She's only a freshman, it's not like she can really reject you. Well, unless she doesn't like you."

"Thanks Ray, you're a big fucking help." Gerard growled.

Ray patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry. It'll all blow over."

Gerard sat up, "Hey Ray. You wanna do me a favor?"

Ray looked at him quizzically, "Gee, last time you said those words to me, you and Abigail coned me into breaking into Coach Foster's office and fucking with you grades."

"No, nothing crazy." Gerard informed. "I was just gonna ask if you could talk to her and see if she likes me."

Ray shook his head. "Nope, you know my policy; don't ask, don't tell, don't care."

"Come on, please Ray. I'm begging you!" Gerard actually got on his knees and folded his hands together.

"Ray Toro, if you do this for me, I will give you anything. I'll blow you! How 'bout that?"

Ray shook his head, and flailed his hands in the air, "Gerard, stop it! You are not blowing me!" he sighed, "I'll do it under one condition, we never talk about this moment again."

Gerard nodded, "Deal! Thank you! Thank you!" he got up to hug Ray but he signaled him to stop, "And you never ever, ever, ever try to hug me again!" Gerard nodded and backed off.


End file.
